uwrldfandomcom-20200215-history
Korgemt
Korgemt, officially known as Republic of Korgemt (Rupblike Korgemt), is a country located in center-north Oligrendia. Its language is Korgemtespurk, and its currency is the Korgemt Crown. It has four regions - capital city Soltzfeld, a city called Heberssnupt, an industrial town called Gespelburg and a tourist town called Hubsenburg. It is currently neutral, following the Neutrality Conference of 1970. History Korgemt had its beginnings in the classical period, where the center-north was terrorized by hordes of migrating tribes. This caused several local tribes to unite, forming a militaristic but defensive kingdom, with a king-general on its head. It was a so-called "peasant-kingdom" for a long time, catering to the needs of the lowest class. Korgemt also covered a large part of center-north Oligrendia, mostly because the marshes were uninhabitable to the invaders. However, since the king had absolute control over the people, king Urman IV Wick the Selfish, changed the focus of the country in the favor of the nobility. Peasants became rebellious, and requested that the kingdom should serve them, like it did. Employing professional mercenaries, king Urman crushed the peasants and secured his control over the kingdom. Under the influence of Arliggod, Korgemt accepted Istkanism. It was a country of special interest to the custodes, since Korgemt had a large population. However, the Korgemt king's influence was greatly reduced, and instead the Custodian Patriarchy had the control over Korgemt. Devout followers of the Pagan teachings were executed, and since the people were originally multi-religious, they accepted Istkanism quickly. After the dissolution of the Custodian Order, Korgemt was still controlled by the Patriarch of Arliggod, whose influence was now faltering. The people eventually requested their own patriarch, Arliggod reluctantly accepted, and the royal family had the control again. There was a part of Northern Korgemt which was in the favor or the Arliggod patriarch, and since the Arliggod patriarch's influence left Korgemt, they requested to be governed by a ruler of their own, obeying the aforementioned Arliggod patriarch. Backed by countries such as Caspia, Mishea was formed. During the cultural revolution, Korgemt kept strong moral values, and strongly opposed the republics and the liberal philosophies. However, this came at the cost of slower education and strict censorship of various things, such as nudity and swear words. Since the royal family wasn't noble-oriented anymore, the people were very happy with their kingdom. In this time, Mishea became more or less the satellite kingdom of Korgemt. Being a mostly rural country before the industrial revolution, Korgemt was interested in the discovery of Trollore. Many new cities were made, marshes were cleaned, and factories were built. The royal family also promoted industrialization, using patriotism as one of the reasons. However, there was the looming influence of Caspia, Gospia and other countries, which were for the "freedom" of people. As a result of that, the representative of Korgemt was enraged after Gospia proposed economic cooperation between the two countries, known as the 1901 Political Scandal. Some time after the 1901 Political Scandal, Korgemt called all the "moral and righteous" countries in the battle against "degeneracy", which would become the Great Ukiworld War. After the Great Ukiworld War, Korgemt was crushingly defeated, and the royal family was murdered in cold blood. A new country was created, known as the De-Escalation Zone of Mittrovea. The influence over Korgemt was shared with the communist and capitalist nations, with frequent clashes between the parties, even going as far as to cause another significant split in the Korgemt identity. After the Neutrality Conference of 1970, Korgemt was forced to have neutral parties, and the post-war period officially ended. To this day, Korgemt is recovering slowly, albeit in shambles, but other countries are still using it as kind of a punching bag. Category:Ex-PFH nations